Bound by Legend
by BookMaggots
Summary: The sake, the women, the lightening, and the sea. Remind you of anything? Seven short drabbles on how these things bind Shunsui and Jushiro together. No Yaoi.


_Horrible drabble I had wrote up YEARS ago. It's not good, but I thought the idea was interesting. Again NOT GOOD, just interesting XD I think everything I wrote kinda fit, but of course it was just fun to do at the time._

_Again: Not supposed to be great, it was just fun to write : )_

_Okay excuses out of the way, one with the story!_

_P.S.: Oh! And I will get around to writing up my other stories, I am currently suffering from some major Writers block _ But I will have it up as soon as possible! : )_

* * *

**Bound by Legend **

**Hair-Pin**

The hairpin was part of Shunsui, the only expensive thing he kept, and the only thing he never bought. He woke up with it, he said. When he entered the soul society it was simply there in his hand, and he'd never had the heart to part with it. But when he summons his ban-kai that sways their heads, baring rows of teeth and hissing like a demon he always turns to Jushiro with a calm smile and ties his hair back with it. Like a ritual. Like it should be like this, like some part of him knows that beautiful item doesn't really belong to him. No one questions it, and Jushiro never seems to mind.

**Black**

It used to be black as night. Many people forget that. Jushiro's white mane was once as black as his temper, another thing a lot of people forget. He is kind, considerate and friendly to a fault. Still he is human and even he can get angry from time to time. And when he does even the 11th division stays out of his way. Shusnui has often joked that should his hair turn black he would become the polar opposite of who he is. Jushiro never laughs at this.

**Sake**

Part of the reason he drinks so much is because of his spirit pressure, it nulls it a bit and makes it easier for him to control. He drinks it like a fish, and Jushiro never scolds him for it. In fact he usually encourages him, getting him absolutely stoned and then laughing about it. Shunsui always feels he has some ulterior motive, but he can never prove it outright.

**Women**

Seven girls. Always seven girls, all of which Shunsui throws away as quickly as they'd come. When he gets to eight he always gets serious, like clockwork, ruins it and then drinks himself into a stupor. Yet before he loses all hope Jushiro is there, white like an angel to pick him up and carry him home. Shunsui might mutter depressing things about his life, about the love he had lost but Jushiro is that constant he can never shake off, and for it he is eternally grateful.

**Lighting and Ocean**

When Jushiro summons Ban-Kai he breaks the rope that binds his swords, and swings them about him in a deadly dance of spinning blades. The rush of power is enough to knock a seated officer out. His swords are also known for being the most uncontrollable spirits in all of Soul Society. They are unruly, dangerous and are the only two creatures to tap into his violent temper he so carefully hides behind kind smiles. One sword summons lightning, the other calls upon the sea. He fights with terrifying control, but sometimes when the lightning flashes there is a moment when his hair turns black and a ghost of a beard hangs on his jaw. But it soon disappears along with Jushiro's good will. His grins turns terrifyingly evil, and usually by this point his enemies are either running or already dead.

**Eight**

Shunsui's Ban-Kai is something out of a horror story. When it breaks lose from its casing it takes a courageous man not to run for cover in the next breath. The heads sway behind him, eight different creatures each with a game that they demand you play with them. They are defeated one by one, but of course the rules of the game change and shift and Shunsui hides many tricks up his sleeve. The shadows lengthen and the world becomes their playground of eternal hell. His opponent can not leave, not until all games have been completed. Or until either of them die.

**Battles**

Jushiro fights alongside Shunsui, and some part of him must realize that he doesn't belong there. Like the hairpin. That the real battle is between the only pair of twin blades in the society. Their swords must clash, their anger must be quenched and eventually they must destroy each other. There are times in battle when the enemy is destroyed and they both still stand with ban-kai clashing and roaring on the wind, and above this roar of power they find each other's gazes. And the pin seems to glow, the serpent heads shift left and right eyeing the blade of Ukitake hungrily and the rains tastes of sake.

The thunder will roar eager for a battle it knows it has fought before, and the serpents will respond with their own hisses.

But they never turn on each other. Perhaps they know what they are, where they come from what all the signs mean. But a friendship bound by Legend is not one idly broken.

* * *

Okay for those who didn't understand my weird and very vague drabbles; Jushiro and Shunsui are the reincarnated versions of Susano and Orochi. The sake, the girls, the black hair, the lightning. I mean everything fits!

How cool would that be right XD? I might write a longer version of this one day, but I doubt it ^_^


End file.
